Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Darkmount,NV
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Smaokescreen saves Optimus, who struggles to survive
1. Chapter 1

The Decepticons search the ruins of Outpost Omega One Starscream has investigated the wreckage of the Jachammer, and returns with Wheeljack as captive.

Megatron orders him taken back to Dark mount for questioning while the troops continue to search not far from where Optimus is half-buried.

The Decepticons eventually dig up Arachnid, still trapped in her stasis chamber, and the Forge of Solus Prime but are unable to find any bodies.

"The Forgre of Solus Prime, you manage to find that, but konw a single AUTOBOT!"

"Answer your lord ans master! WHERE ARE THEIR BODIES?!"

This turns out to be because Smokescreen has spirited Optimus away using the phase shifter.

The young Autobot shelters his badly-damaged leader in an underground cavern.

"Your hurt, but you probably look way worse than you feel"

"..._groaning_"

he put a cover over his leader.

"Don't move or talk just power down get you strength back. I gotcha cover."

"The autobots clearly ground-bridge from their base before it was destroyed. They could be anywhere.

Meanwhile, as Megatron orders Soundwave to monitor frequencies Earth-wide for Autobot communications, Starscream spots an incoming human military force and offers to dispatch the armada to deal with them.

Megatron contacts Agent Fowler, warning him that the Decepticons should not be interfered with, but with the news that Megatron bears the humans no ill will and simply wants to settle on Earth in peace. Starscream is impressed with Megatron's talent for deception.

"Agent Fowler, I admit that war brings out the worst in me, but the conflict with the Autobots is now over, and our quarrel has never been with your kind. Now that the one true enemy of the Decepticons is no more, my only wish is to coexist on this planet with the human race... peacefully. Together, Agent Fowler, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality."

. Megatron instead turns Darkmount's fusion cannons on them, devastating the human forces as well as Jasper.

Smokescreen has been unable to salvage anything medical from the ruins of the base.

It took hours until he some Racket's medical supplies.

He came back to Optimus moaning in pain.

"It okay Optimus your with me Smokescreen."

"_moaning and_ groaning, How did...I get here?

Smokescreen relates how he snuck back to the base during the evacuation, and used the phase shifter to get Optimus out.

"I'm...I'm sorry I'd defined your orders."

"We safe here, but we're down so deep no one can dectect our signals. I have go above the ground, if hope finding Racket."

While Smokescreen is keen to go find Ratchet, Optimus stops him.

"No...No Hope."

"What do you mean the Doc is one that get you patch up."

He powers back down into unconsciousness before he can explain.

"Optimus."

It's one day and Optimus went from weak to even weaker Smokescreen had been salvage for energon near Darkmount, NV.

"I'm back"

"I search everywhere for energon outside Jasper, but this is the only I could find is this."

He hook his leader's wrist to energon pump.

"How's that"

"Better, but weakier,in...alot fo pressure lately, and I...I think my spark is...is fading."

"Oh no!"

"Luckily, it at... a really... slow pace."

"Now find Racket"

"Now."


	2. FInding Ratchet

"Now, and hurry..._moaning_...I don't I will last that longer.. Ratchet...(Smokescreen holds his hands) Is 400 klicks to north to ." He said before almost being unconscious state

"Optimus No!"

His eyes barely open.

"Optimus stay with me."

"I can't."

"I'm sorry Alpha Trion." Smokscreen said to himself.

He revealed a jar of Primus' blood (At its purest state) of poured some drops of it to the energon-pump.

"What happen?"

"Optimus, just hang alittle longer."

He drove as fast as he can, without breaking the speed-limited sign.

Then he ran into the Wreckers, Acree and Jack, and Ultra Mangus.

"Ultra Mangus find Ratchet, Optimus is dying spark is fading."Sokecreen said

"Soilder, calm down. And now, start over"He replied.

"Ultra Mangus, I need to find Racket,Optimus' spark is slowly fading and dying."

"Optimus!"Acree said

"He said Ratchet is 400 klicks to north of our base."

"We must find Ratchet."

Then they made to Ratchet.

Then Predaking attacks them.

They got Ratchet and Bumblebee, Raf, June and Agent Fowler.

Then they must save Optimus.

"Don't worry he safe, but I put him in an underground cavern so deep, no one can detect his signal. Then when I could find an energon pumped and some his spark was slowly fading." He explained what is happeing.


	3. The Plan

The autobots went to destroy a Darkmount for good, while Ratchet and Smokescreen stayed with Optimus and the kids.

"Ratchet, ever since Smokescreen save me, I been get extremely tired, spark slowly-fading, weaker and as the days slowly past, so weak, my time be at stake."

Ratchet scan Optimus' body.

"I fear the wounds are fatal."Ratchet said.

"I searched every-micron of our base,but the bandages and energon-pump is the onky thing I found."

"The Forge..of Solus..Prime..what,what...happened to...it?"

"It's gone too."

He hold his leader's hand.

"The 'cons pick the base clean."


End file.
